Our Kitten, Lily and Sunshine
by pandagame
Summary: Keindahan dari makhluk lemah dengan tataran sosial lebih rendah telah memikat ketiganya, dan mereka memiliki cara berbeda mengapresiasinya. SMROOKIES, NCT FF. GOT7 Markson as comeo [4SOME, Winkun, YukheixKun, JungwooxKun]


Our Kitten, Lily and Sunshine

SMRookies Member, GOT7 (Cameo)

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Ketukan sepatu di lantai itu memenuhi ruangan yang pintunya baru saja dibuka. Pria yang baru saja sampai itu tidak mengucap salam, dia langsung memberi tatapan menyesal -yang main-main- dan makin membuat para penunggunya marah. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan memakai _password_ dengan sidik jari kita," ujar seorang pria berwajah polos tapi menipu itu. "Dan membiarkan gege menyentuhnya tanpaku? Jangan lupa kalau karena uangku-lah kita bisa mendapatkannya"

"Jaga bicaramu, anak kecil. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau lebih muda dari kami," ujar pria yang dari tadi diam saja. "Tuan muda Yukhei, silakan pimpin jalannya karena kami selalu dihalangi _bodyguard_ -mu." Yukhei -pria yang baru masuk itu- mendengus mendengar nada bercanda dari Jungwoo. Jungwoo hanya tersenyum sarkastik dan mengikuti pria berwajah polos di hadapannya yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Cepatlah, aku sangat merindukannya!"

Jungwoo tertawa. "Winwin gege sepertinya sudah tidak sabar. Makanya sebelum kau kehilangan jatah menyentuhnya, lebih baik percepat jalanmu!"

Yukhei sangat mengenal Winwin serius dalam ucapannya kali ini, makanya setelah sampai di pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju diletakkannya jarinya di alat pengenal sidik jari. Winwin dan Jungwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama, karena jika tidak melakukannya secara bersamaan pintu takkan terbuka.

Cklek

Winwinlah yang pertama kali masuk ke ruangan yang baru saja terbuka itu, kedua orang yang lain juga sebenarnya saling berdesakan untuk masuk. Mereka berniat menemuinya sebelum tertegun dengan pemandangan yang ada. Kesayangan mereka masih tertidur, walau selimut menutupi tubuhnya tapi mereka bisa melihat lekukan tubuh berisi yang elok. Lehernya penuh bercak merah, bahkan ada luka bekas gigitan di sana-sini. Wajah damainya makin membuat mereka terangsang.

Sekali lagi, Winwinlah yang pertama menyentuhnya. Dia mengusak pelan rambut kecoklatan pria itu, cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun. "Tuan Sicheng?" gumamnya yang membuat Winwin menepuk-nepuk kepalanya senang. Jungwoo langsung mencium pipi tirus itu sementara Yukhei memeluknya erat. "Tuan Jungwoo? Tuan Yukhei?"

"Kau benar, sayang," gumam Yukhei masih betah bermanja-manja. "Apa masih sakit?" tanya Jungwoo yang paling perasa di antara mereka bertiga. Kesayangan mereka yang elok itu menggeleng. "Sudah tidak sakit, tapi saya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah mata Jungwoo. Matanya ditutupi kain hitam halus dan Jungwoo senang karena ide Winwin ini sangat bagus. "Ah, aku lelah~"

Winwin dan Jungwoo menatap Yukhei jijik, tapi tidak dengan sang pria cantik yang tersenyum lembut. "Tuan Yukhei, tidurlah," lantunnya yang membuat Winwin dan Jungwoo turut merasa ngantuk. "Aku juga mau tidur," gumam Winwin dan Jungwoo. Masing-masing dari mereka memeluk kepala dan lengan kanannya.

"Kun~"

Kun mengelus kepala mereka pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Selamat tidur, tuanku."

Our Sunshine

Jungwoo membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan, suasana di dalam sangat hening sampai dia takut sesuatu akan terjadi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan -setelah mengunci pintu, jangan sampai 2 orang itu masuk walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil, nyaris berjinjit dan mengintip ke arah bathtub. Untunglah Kun tampak tertidur sambil bersender ke belakang.

Jungwoo menatap bathtub sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, Kun masih di dalam _bathtub_. Matanya tertutup dan nafasnya nyaris tak terdengar, mungkin dia tidur atau hanya menutup matanya sejenak. Tapi sudah 30 menit Kun berada di kamar mandi, kalau dibiarkan lebih lama bisa saja dia sakit.

"Kun," panggil Jungwoo menepuk-nepuk pipi pria manis itu pelan. Kun sendiri hanya melengguh pelan. "Tuan?" gumamnya saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul. "Ayo keluar, aku akan memandikanmu."

Kun mengangguk patuh. Sementara Kun mempersiapkan dirinya, Jungwoo menyetel _shower_ dengan panas yang cukup -yang terkadang membuatnya heran, seberapa besar kekayaan tuan muda Yukhei sampai-sampai alat kamar mandi dibuat canggih begini. Jungwoo berbalik mengambil peralatan mandinya dan Kun, dia jadi ingin mandi dengan pria manis itu.

Saat dia kembali lagi, Kun sudah berdiri malu di depan shower. Jungwoo berusaha berpikiran rasional dan tidak terpengaruh keinginannya menindih tubuh itu karena _holy shit bercak kemerahan di bokong Kun tampak menggoda untuk diperbarui lagi._ "Berbalik, Kun," perintahnya pelan. Kun membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, nada suara Jungwoo seakan menyuruhnya menyiapkan diri untuk ditindih lagi.

Tapi dia tidak kaget saat Jungwoo memilih menyalakan shower dan menggosok pelan rambutnya, pengendalian diri Jungwoo memang sangat baik.

Jungwoo bersenandung pelan, wangi lily dan cammomile di ruangan itu menyatu dengan aneh. Dia cukup senang karena wangi tersebut cocok dengan Kun, apalagi mengingat bahwa dia sendiri yang memilih semua kebutuhan Kun termasuk hal sepele seperti ini.

Selesai mandi, dia menuntun Kun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah menyiapkan baju mereka, yang kebesaran untuk Kun dan yang tampak baru miliknya. Dipakaikan baju dan celana pendek pada Kun, setelah selesai gilirannya berpakaian. Kun duduk menunggunya, matanya dialihkan ke lantai. Betul-betul malu.

"Ayo keluar, dua orang itu pasti sedang marah-marah." Bukan tanpa alasan Jungwoo berkata begitu, tadi mereka bertiga bertengkar untuk menentukan siapa yang memandikan Kun. Jungwoo sendiri terpilih karena dia menang suit 3 kali.

Mereka tiba di ruang yang diberi nama 'ruang rekreasi' oleh Yukhei. Di sini terdapat mini home theater dan beberapa alat canggih lainnya yang pasti berharga mahal. Dan menambah deskripsi ruangan itu, ada Winwin dan Yukhei yang asyik bermain game di sana.

 _"YOU LOSE."_

"AKHHH!"

Teriakan frustrasi Yukhei dan tawa bahagia Winwin langsung memenuhi ruangan. Jungwoo -yang masih menuntun Kun- membawanya ke arah mereka. "KUN-IE~" pekik Yukhei heboh saat melihat kesayangan mereka datang. Dengan cepat dia meraup tubuh Kun dan dipeluknya kuat. "Aku kalah~" katanya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kun. Kun menepuk-nepuk punggung tuannya, yang disambut pekikan kesal 2 orang lainnya.

"Apa-apaan tuh? Yukhei pasti sengaja kalah," rengut Winwin yang membuat Jungwoo ingin berkata kasar. Kesal boleh, bodoh jangan. "Kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Jungwoo sambil membereskan bungkus makanan ringan yang berserakan. Dia benci kotor. "Fifty Shades of Grey?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal terlempar tepat mengenai wajah Winwin. "Oh, maaf." Winwin mendelik, Jungwoo pasti sengaja melemparnya. "Yang lain?"

"Deadpool?"

"Malas."

"Now You See Me 2?"

"Kita baru nonton 2 hari yang lalu!"

"Angry bird?"

 _"Please..."_

"Ah, Kun maunya nonton apa?"

Kun menjawab sambil tersenyum malu. "The Boy?"

"Oke!"

.

Winwin memeluk lengan kanan Kun kuat, Yukhei masih senang menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kun, sementara Jungwoo memutar bola matanya. Mereka benar-benar menonton film horor usulan Kun itu, walau sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu suka tapi tidak ada di antara mereka bertiga yang rela menolak.

"Aneh, jangan-jangan mereka sengaja pergi biar pengasuhnya dibunuh!"

"Iya Winwin ge, mereka perginya kayak buru-buru dan kekhawatiran mereka mencurigakan."

"AKH! KENAPA BONEKANYA DIBIARIN GITU AJA?!"

Mereka sengaja berkomentar supaya suasana tidak terlalu hening, Kun masih serius menonton.

"Ah, unsur erotis di tiap film horor. Membosankan."

"Iya, padahal kulit Kun jauh lebih putih dan mulus dibanding perempuan itu!"

Kun menunduk malu, tangannya masih aktif membelai kepala ketiga tuannya bergantian. Mereka memang senang menggoda Kun, karena warna merah cocok untuknya kata mereka.

"BONEKANYA HILANG!"

"JANGAN-JANGAN YANG AMBIL BAJU DAN KALUNG PENGASUHNYA..."

Winwin dan Yukhei mulai heboh, Jungwoo nyaris berteriak karena kaget. "Aish, tenanglah!" pekiknya yang disambut elusan kepala dari Kun. Jungwoo memang tiduran di paha Kun, sementara Winwin dan Yukhei meng-klaim kedua lengan Kun. Kedua orang itu tenang kembali, namun makin mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada lengan Kun.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kali ini Jungwoo ikut-ikutan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kaki Kun. Kenapa _sound effect_ film horor selalu tiba-tiba kencang sih? Tangan kanan Kun sibuk mengelus kepala Jungwoo, sementara tangan kirinya di kepala Yukhei dan pipi Kun -sebagai ganti tangan- digesekkan ke pucuk kepala Winwin. "Kun-ie~" kata mereka secara bersamaan. Kun tampak khawatir saat bertanya, "kita ganti film saja ya?"

Ketiga pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya kompak. "Jangan!" pekik mereka dan kembali memusatkan perhatian masing-masing ke film. Kun bergumam bingung tapi tidak bertanya lagi.

Jungwoo sebenarnya tidak takut, tapi salahkan teriakan 2 orang lain yang membuatnya kaget. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasakan genre film ini berganti. "Apa-apaan?"

Satu jam sudah cukup membuat keempat pria di ruangan itu menonton tanpa teriakan lagi, setidaknya itulah perkiraan Jungwoo yang meleset.

"LARI! CEPAT!"

"DI BELAKANGNYA! KOK NGERI?!"

"NAH GITU DONG, MUNCUL!"

Jungwoo malah turut berteriak heboh saat terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran, dan Winwin-Yukhei masih menunjuk-nunjuk layar TV. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai film berakhir.

"Wah seru! Pergantian genre itu mengejutkan," kata Jungwoo sambil menatap mata Kun yang masih diliputi kebingungan. "Benar-benar tak terduga ya, Kun?" Kun sendiri mengangguk seraya berkata, "Memang. Tapi menurut saya agak memaksa..."

Winwin dan Yukhei mengangguk walaupun tidak terlalu peduli. "Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dan agak janggal, walau begitu lumayanlah," kata Winwin sambil merangkul leher Kun dan mencium pipinya. Wajah Kun membeku saking kagetnya, belum lagi tiba-tiba Yukhei mengecup telinganya. "Tapi menyenangkan kan?" tanya kedua pria itu yang membuat Kun makin bingung, telinganya memerah. "Ya, tentu saja tuan. Bisa bersama pun sudah menyenangkan."

Kun dan Yukhei memeluk Kun dari 2 sisi. "Imut!" gumam mereka. Jungwoo yang tiba-tiba merasa tak terlihat langsung cemburu, tapi sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya sebentar membuat Jungwoo langsung mendongak. Ternyata dalam keadaan diapit sedemikian rupa, Kun masih berusaha membuat Jungwoo senang.

Memang benar Kun adalah matahari mereka.

Senyum cerah Kun masih cukup menghangatkan Jungwoo, dan membuatnya langsung bergerak memisahkan Kun dari Winwin dan Yukhei.

"Woah, woah! Apa-apaan ini, Jungwoo?" tanya Yukhei kesal. Jungwoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan cara menyebalkan. "Kun milikku untuk hari ini," katanya sambil memeluk Kun manja. Kun hanya tertawa gugup, tapi tetap balas memeluk Jungwoo yang mulai menggerakkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"TIDAK! KUN MILIKKU!"

"MENGALAH PADAKU SESEKALI, GEGE!"

"AKU SELALU MELAKUKANNYA, TUAN-MUDA-YUKHEI!"

Jungwoo menatap mereka datar, tapi pelukannya di pinggang Kun tetap mantap. Kun menatap bingung kedua tuannya, ingin memisahkan tapi caranya? "Hei kalian! Kun ingin mengatakan sesuatu!" teriak Jungwoo yang membuat Winwin dan Yukhei langsung menengok ke arah mereka. "Ya, Kun?"

"Tapi saya bukannya milik tuan?" katanya agak bingung. "Hari ini dan seterusnya saya milik tuan sekalian." Senyuman manis dan lembut itu membuat kedua pria kekanakan itu mengangguk senang, apalagi saat Kun membentangkan tangannya. Tentu saja Winwin-Yukhei kembali memeluk Kun.

Bisa mendamaikan kedua orang paling keras kepala tanpa memihak, menjaga perasaan tiap tuannya dan penurut, kurang apa lagi Kun?

Matahari-nya, cahaya yang menghidupkan mereka bertiga, dan menerangi jalan mereka bertiga.

Our Kitten

Yukhei menatap tempat itu dengan berbinar, tempat pelelangan manusia berkedok perjudian selalu menarik perhatiannya karena bau yang khas. Dia bisa melihat para wanita berpakaian seksi yang merayu pria gendut di depannya, sebuah panggung besar yang lampunya belum menyala dan..

"Sudah kubilang, kita harusnya langsung ke belakang saja."

Jungwoo yang sedang mengomel karena Winwin terus bermain poker di sampingnya. Yukhei agaknya menyesal karena mengajak kedua pria itu _yang harusnya bersikap jauh lebih dewasa karena umurnya_. "Nanti dulu, aku harus menyapa seseorang," kilahnya balik. Jungwoo hanya mengangguk malas sambil berusaha menarik Winwin kembali ke tujuan awal, dia bersungut-sungut, "siapa sih yang kau cari?"

Seperti sebuah mantera, tiba-tiba sesosok pria terlihat netra-nya. "Hei tunggu, aku ikut!" pekik Jungwoo tanpa tahu apa yang akan Yukhei lakukan. Dia berjalan patuh di belakang sang tuan muda sampai akhirnya berhenti di hadapan 2 orang pria berstelan bagus. "Jackson ge!" pekik Yukhei seraya tersenyum -garis bawahi kata tersenyum itu. "Tuan muda Lucas, huh? Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Yukhei sebagai seorang tuan muda yang akan mewarisi kekayaan keluarganya, tentu sudah diajarkan untuk membangun relasi yang baik dengan anak para penguasa dan orang di hadapannya adalah salah satunya. Jackson Wang, pemilik relasi terluas di Hongkong dan CEO perusahaan pers terkemuka yang akan selalu Yukhei temui demi memperlancar kegiatan bisnisnya.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat, banyak barang bagus kan?" tanyanya dengan menekankan kata 'barang'. Jackson mengerutkan keningnya tapi tetap mengangguk. "Yah, ada stok baru minggu ini, yang terbanyak dari Amerika dan Eropa tetap yang paling sedikit. Wanita di sana sudah dijual menjadi pelacur sebelum kami mendapatkannya," jelas Jackson sambil memeluk pria di sampingnya. Yukhei menatap pria itu bingung, baru kali ini dia melihatnya.

"Oh! Ini Mark Tuan, kekasihku."

Yukhei menyipitkan matanya, keturunan keluarga Tuan masih ada ternyata. "Aku Jungwoo, senang berjumpa denganmu," sahut Jungwoo yang tahu-tahu sudah berjabat tangan dengan Mark. Yukhei bahkan lupa Jungwoo di sampingnya selama ini. "Aku Yukhei, kurasa kau sudah tahu," sahutnya malas. "Gege tidak melihat Luhan ge? Atau Yixing ge mungkin?" tanya Yukhei sambil menatap Mark tajam. Pria itu memang cantik dan tampan, tidak heran Jackson jatuh hati. "Luhan ge dan Yixing ge ke Korea Selatan, kan sudah kuberitahu," jawab Jungwoo sebelum Jackson mendahuluinya. "Ada apa ini Yukhei? Kau tertarik pada Mark juga?"

"Tidak!" seru Yukhei tegas. "Aku, Jungwoo dan Winwin ge ke sini bukan untuk menggoda milikmu, kami ingin mencari milik kami." Terkutuklah Jungwoo yang sedang menahan tawa, apa dia terlihat ketakutan tadi? Karena jujur tatapan tajam Jackson menganggunya. "Yixing dan Luhan hanya mengejar cintanya di Seoul, tapi mereka bertindak seolah-olah meninggalkan bisnis," kata Jackson dalam. "Spesifikasi yang kau cari?"

"Pria, manis, dan tidak rewel," kata Yukhei cepat. Jackson mengangguk paham. "Rekomendasimu, sayang?" bisik Jackson di telinga Mark. Mark tampak memerah sebelum menjawab, "Tidak harus perawan? Atau ada preferensi negara tertentu?"

Yukhei tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan yang dari Cina? Yang penting bisa berkomunikasi baik dengan kami," jawab Jungwoo ramah. Dia memang seorang asisten yang bisa diandalkan. "Perawan atau tidak bukan masalah... mungkin?"

"Dari Cina, kurasa... Huang Zitao cukup manis, Qian Kun cukup pendiam, Minghao juga..." kata Mark sambil berpikir. "Tapi nama-nama yang kusebutkan akan dijual ke rumah bordil, mereka akan dikirim hari ini."

Yukhei dan Jungwoo saling bertatapan. Tempat pelelangan akan menjual beberapa orang tercantik ke tempat pelacuran, komisi per bulan akan terus diberikan sebagai gantinya. "Lebih baik kita ke belakang sekarang, kami pergi dulu," kata Yukhei sambil berlalu. Jungwoo menyempatkan diri membungkukkan badan sebelum menyusulnya.

"Kenapa kau menyebut mereka? Padahal Kris sudah membeli Tao, Minghao jelas akan dikirim ke Korea Selatan malam ini, dan Qian Kun..."

"Jika yang namanya cinta sejati ada, aku tidak perlu menjaga janji susah payah."

Jackson tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark. "Tidak salah Luhan memilihmu untuk mengambil-alih tempat ini."

.

Memang sulit untuk masuk, tapi sekali lagi Yukhei membuktikan bahwa uang bisa membeli segalanya.

Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di sel tempat 'barang' dikurung, sedikit mengernyit saat mengetahui betapa buruknya manajemen Luhan karena beberapa orang tampak lusuh dan kurus. Winwin dan Jungwoo juga sedang mencari di sel lainnya.

"Tuan Lucas! Kami punya sedikit penawaran jika anda membeli 3 orang!"

Yukhei berusaha menghiraukan manajer yang berusaha merayunya membeli 3 gadis asal Brazil dan Paraguay dengan berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu. Tempat ini cukup besar dengan sel yang lumayan kecil, di tiap sel ada kira-kira 8-10 orang. Sel laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah, dan seperti yang dia duga lebih banyak perempuan daripada laki-laki.

Yukhei tidak terlalu suka perempuan untuk dijadikan miliknya, karena selain perempuan merepotkan dalam berbagai hal, kemungkinan mereka hamil pasti ada. Yukhei yang sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis asal Beijing tidak mau mengambil resiko. Lagipula bila kabar dia memliki soerang _sex slave_ pria mencuat, publik takkan curiga karena _kenapa memilih laki-laki padahal perempuan lebih menggoda?_ Lagipula dia telanjur jijik melihat beberapa barang yang mulai menggodanya.

Apa-apaan makhluk berkasta rendah ini? Seperti kucing kampung yang akan mengikuti orang yang berbelaskasih pada mereka walau barang sedikit saja.

"Iya, yang dari Cina saja." Yukhei mendengar Jungwoo yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan seorang staf. "Tunjukkan saja dan biar kami memilihnya!"

"Tuan bisa memilih dari sel ini, ini semua yang dari Cina," balas staf itu. Winwin mendelik mendengarnya, dia menunjuk sel lain. "Sel ini juga ada, kenapa kau berpikir kami ini buta?" Yukhei mengikuti arah telunjuk Winwin, memang ada 1-2 di sana.

"Ta... tapi sel itu..."

"Bukan perawan ya?" potong Yukhei tajam. Staf -dan manajer yang ada di sampingnya dari tadi- bungkam, perkataannya tadi benar. "Hei Yukhei, hal itu bukan masalah kan? Yang penting dia tidak menularkan penyakit," tanya Winwin. Yukhei mengangguk acuh, matanya tetap menelusuri sel-sel yang ada sementara Jungwoo dan Winwin menatap serius masing-masing orang di sana.

Mata Yukhei menangkap sesosok pria yang bersandar di dinding, tampak terlalu lemah untuk meringkuk. "Ah..." tidak ada yang mengetahui intensifitas ekspresi _stoic_ sosok lemah itu-sejak jauh sebelum kedatangan mereka-yang sesungguhnya kian melembut dari waktu ke waktu.

"KETEMU!"

Ternyata tidak hanya dia yang menemukan barang bagus. "Berikan data 3 orang itu!" Perintah dari sang tuan muda langsung dikerjakan manajer dan sekejap 3 calon yang mereka pilih sudah ada di tangan.

"Yang kupilih... Yanan, Yukhei, Junhui dan Winwin ge... Ge, kenapa kau melihatnya sampai segitunya sih?"

Mata Winwin tidak beralih dari sesosok pria yang sedang memeluk lututnya itu. Mengkerut seperti disimpan di titik kedinginan terendah ujung bumi. Mata yang biasanya berbinar polos, kini diliputi selaput nafsu yang besar. "Manis," gumam Winwin yang membuat Yukhei dan Jungwoo menatap lebih lekat pada pria itu.

Pria itu jelas-jelas kurus-hingga tampak seakan hanya memakan seperenambelas ruang di dalam sel itu, kulitnya putih walau agak kusam, rambut kecokelatannya jatuh nyaris menutupi mata, bibirnya merah seperti habis digigit dan mengeluarkan darah, wajahnya terlihat takut dan matanya nyaris-nyaris tidak beralih dari lantai sel. Pria itu lebih mirip kucing yang sudah dibuang karena sudah tidak menarik lagi, Yukhei agaknya meragukan selera Winwin. "Namanya Qian Kun, asal Fujian, lahir tanggal... lebih tua dari kita, 1 Januari 1996."

Mata Jungwoo kembali meneliti kertas profil di tangannya, tak lama dia menelan ludah. "Um..."

Saat mata Kun tiba-tiba bertabrakan dengan mata Yukhei, seketika seluruh ketegangan dan kemarahan dalam dirinya lenyap. Walau wajah Kun tampak ketakutan dan sedih, tapi Yukhei merasa sangat tenang saat melihatnya. Bukan jantung yang dibuat berdebar-debar, sensasi seperti kupu-kupu menggelitik di perut atau tubuh yang melemas, tapi hanya ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang Yukhei rasakan. Dan bagi sang tuan muda, itu lebih dari cukup.

Winwin turut termangu menatap Kun, Jungwoo yang tadi akan menyampaikan sesuatu pun ikut terdiam. Mereka bertiga, lakon penting di Hongkong yang sebentar lagi akan berperan jahat, seketika linglung di hadapan seorang yang derajatnya direndahkan sedemikian rupa.

"Dia bukan perawan," kata Jungwoo yang mendapatkan kembali suaranya, tapi entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lirih. "Diperkosa setiap minggu oleh penganut suatu kultus, karena dipercaya jelmaan dewa. Setidaknya hal itu terjadi 3 bulan sebelum dia berada di sini." Dan demikianlah waktu di ruangan itu terasa berhenti. Winwin yang berhati lebih lembut tampak melemaskan wajahnya, Jungwoo ikut menampakkan sedikit wajah kasihan, sementara Yukhei tetap setia dengan wajah kosongnya.

Dunia memang kejam, hal itulah yang mereka pelajari pertama kali saat melihat banyak hal kejam di kuartal pertama kehidupan mereka. Rasa kasihan jelas ada, tapi itu takkan membantu mereka untuk bangkit kembali.

"Aku akan mengambilnya."

Jungwoo menoleh cepat pada Winwin yang tampak spontan berkata demikian, mulutnya ternganga kaget. "Ta... tapi, itu semua tergantung Tuan Muda," cicitnya. Winwin melirik sinis Jungwoo. "Aku juga tuan muda-mu," telaknya yang membuat Jungwoo tersentak. "Kau keberatan, Yukhei?"

"Tidak, aku juga menginginkannya," sahut Yukhei cepat. Qian Kun tampak memeluk tubuhnya makin erat. "Kau, namamu Qian Kun kan?" tunjuk Yukhei yang membuat Kun mengangguk. "Kemari!"

Perintah Yukhei membuat Kun berdiri. Langkahnya pelan dan lemah, tapi ada keanggunan tersendiri saat tubuh kurus itu semakin mendekati mereka. Matanya tidak tampak rasa takut lagi, walau begitu Yukhei puas melihatnya.

"Kau akan ikut dengan kami."

Karena biji mata itu tidak tersirat keengganan, tapi kepasrahan yang sangat mengundang hewan buas untuk menyeringai. Dan Yukhei benar-benar melakukannya.

.

Tanpa mereka duga, Qian Kun itu bersih. Tidak ada penyakit, alergi atau apapun yang membuatnya bisa dikualifikasi langsung, hal ini makin membuat Yukhei yakin akan pilihannya. Winwin ikut bahagia dan Jungwoo diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega, karena sejujurnya dia juga menginginkan Kun.

Setelah malam itu, Yukhei nyaris tak punya waktu bertemu muka dengan Kun. Sekolah, pengajaran akan perusahaan, inspeksi ke tempat kerja dan lainnya cukup menguras pikiran Yukhei. Winwin yang mengalami hal serupa lebih lama pun cuma menghembuskan nafas jengkel, berpikir bahwa enak sekali intensitas bertemu Kun lebih banyak dimilki Jungwoo. Tapi dia tak perlu _bad mood,_ karena sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu dengannya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, dengan sebuah meja panjang sebagai pembatas dan sebuah kertas yang terletak di masing-masing ketinggian mata. Kun -dengan perawatan yang membuatnya makin indah, persis seperti kucing persia yang cantik- membaca kertas itu dengan cermat, jelas suatu fakta bahwa dia orang berpendidikan. Kira-kira kertas itu berbunyi begini,

 _Maksud dari kontrak ini adalah:_

1\. _Menyatakan bahwa hubungan ini bersifat mutual_

2\. _Menyatakan tanggung jawab dan kewajiban yang harus master dan slave lakukan_

Mata Kun beralih pada Yukhei yang balik memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Agak tersentak, mata itu kembali tenggelam pada kertas di hadapannya. Yukhei nyaris menyeringai karena tingkah Kun persis dengan seekor kucing yang ketakutan.

 _Kewajiban slave:_

1\. _Patuh pada master dan memenuhi segala perintahnya. Pertanyaan boleh diajukan apabila master berkehendak_

2\. _Menghibur master dikala dibutuhkan, selain dari itu slave diperbolehkan menggunakan fasilitas yang ada untuk kesenangannya_

3\. _Melayani master dalam hal apapun, terutama seks_

4\. _Master menginginkan hubungan dekat, tidak hanya dalam seks tapi juga keseharian. Setiap 1 minggu, ada 1 hari khusus dimana slave diperlakukan selayaknya pasangan_

Mata itu jelas bergetar saat membaca bagian peraturan dan kewajiban, ide Winwin memang sangat baik menurut Yukhei. Jungwoo memecahkan keheningan saat bertanya, "Tidakkah ini agak kurang? Harusnya tambahkan bagian 'tidak boleh menatap mata master secara langsung'."

Seketika itu Yukhei menyadari sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu, kau suka dipuja sampai seperti itu," katanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman Jungwoo. Winwin di sampingnya hanya bertopang tangan menatap Kun, tampak puas karena wajah Kun makin lama kehilangan kelembutannya. "Maaf..." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan halus. "Saya sudah menjadi milik tuan sekalian, tapi mengapa kontrak ini diperlukan?"

Yukhei yang menunggu pertanyaan semacam ini dari tadi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya pada janji lisan, karena tidak adanya bukti seandainnya salah satu pihak melanggar kesepakatan. Makanya dengan surat kontrak hal-hal semacam itu bisa dihindari," jawabnya. "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga, lagipula ini kebiasaanku."

"Kau boleh bertanya soal kontrak ini, misal ada yang tidak disetujui juga katakan saja." Akhirnya Winwin buka suara juga. Kun menatap ketiga tuannya dalam diam, lalu setelah beberapa saat bibirnya kembali terbuka. "Apa saya akan melayani tuan sekaligus di ranjang?"

Bibir mereka bertiga rasanya berkedut. "Ah, dalam sebulan mungkin ada 1-2 kali. Selebihnya ada pengaturan siapa saja yang akan masuk ke kamarmu," jawab Winwin yang membuat horor di mata Kun agak berkurang. "Lalu soal kebutuhanmu, Jungwoo yang akan mengurusnya. Jika menginginkan sesuatu katakan saja pada kami," sahut Yukhei tenang. Kun menatap kontrak di tangannya dengan tatapan lurus. "Bukankah saya tidak punya pilihan?" bisiknya. Tangan kurus itu bergerak menandatangani kertas itu, Jungwoo sendiri mengambilnya dari Kun setelahnya. "Kemari!"

Kun dengan cepat melaksanakan perintah pertamanya. Ketiga orang itu memandang Kun puas, mata Kun tidak pernah meninggalkan lantai. "Tatap mataku!" perintah Yukhei yang kembali dilakukan Kun. Mata cokelat gelap itu tampak gugup, dan memelalak kala Yukhei merengkuhnya di pangkuannya.

Yukhei sibuk mengendus leher Kun dan menghiraukan protes dari 2 orang lainnya. Kun menegakkan tubuhnya, telinganya terlihat memerah saat Yukhei mengecup pelan telinganya. "Jangan di meja, kamar saja!" kata Jungwoo sambil mengernyit. Ia menyentak keras bukan pada Yukhei. Namun pada gairah yang memicunya melakukan apa yang kini ingin ia lakukan. "Kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Jungwoo lembut pada Kun. Dengan kepatuhan yang sama, Kun pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Saat melihat Kun berjalan pergi, Yukhei kembali teringat pada kucing persia. Bagaimana hewan itu melenggokkan ekornya saat berjalan, atau keindahan yang terpancar hanya dari punggungnya saja. "Yukhei, Winwin ge, Kun itu berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terhormat. Katakanlah ayahnya seorang pendeta di kultus tersebut," kata Jungwoo masih termangu-mangu. "Itu menjelaskan keanggunan yang kurasakan saat dia berjalan," gumam Yukhei. "Dan kecerdasan juga kata-katanya yang halus. Dia bukan dari kalangan bawah."

"Berterimakasihlah padaku Yukhei, aku yang menemukannya."

"Iya, terima kasih gege-ku tersayang."

Our Lily

"Tu, tuan..."

Winwin mengindahkan bisikan kecil itu. Dia terlalu sibuk menandai setiap inci tubuh Kun yang halus. Digigitnya kulit tubuh itu dengan kekuatan yang pas, tapi hal itu tetap saja membuat sang empu mendesah. Desahan yang lama-lama berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Kun beruntung karena hari ini giliran Winwin, karena jika Yukhei mendengarnya dia pasti sudah ditampar. Sebaliknya dia terus mendesah -dan mengerang kesakitan- seiring turunnya bibir Winwin ke arah pinggangnya. Winwin ternyata tidak melepas celana Kun, tapi malah kembali ke lehernya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Winwin sangat suka menggoda dan bermain dengan Kun. Mungkin di antara mereka bertiga, Winwin memiliki _marking fetish_ terkuat. Dia sangat suka menandai tubuh Kun dan biasanya akan mengeluarkan darah. Saat ditanya alasannya, jawaban Winwin sangat simpel. Karena Kun manis.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Kun, Winwin merasa bahwa dialah yang mereka cari selama ini. Bagaimana sosok itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, atau getaran yang selalu ada saat tubuhnya disentuh, dan wajahnya apalagi matanya. Ya, mata cokelat tua itu seperti dibuat untuk tidak pernah melawan, dibuat hanya untuk memandang patuh dan takut pada yang lebih kuat. Tidak heran dia bisa menjadi 'dewa' dan diperkosa sedemikian rupa, karena dia tidak mampu melawan. Suatu perwujudan dari kelemahan yang sesungguhnya, dan Winwin suka hal-hal seperti itu.

Winwin tidak terlalu peduli pada fakta bahwa Kun sudah digunakan sedemikian banyak orang, karena pada akhirnya Kun menjadi miliknya -dan kedua orang adiknya, sialnya- untuk selamanya.

Kun mengerang lagi saat gigi Winwin nyaris mengoyak kulit lehernya, dia bisa merasakan darah keluar dari lukanya itu. Tuannya tampak mengisap darahnya, kadang dia berpikir bahwa Winwin itu vampir. Dan makhluk semacam vampir mungkin tidak akan peduli dengan warna putih di mata Kun yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Winwin dengan nada rendah. Kun tidak menjawab karena Winwin terus mengelus tubuhnya yang makin sensitif, membuatnya mendesah terus. "Reaksi yang bagus," bisiknya lagi sambil mencium setiap inci tubuh Kun. Rasa-rasanya Kun ingin menangis, Winwin terus menggodanya. "Ah, kau menangis?"

Kali ini Winwin mencium kelopak mata Kun, mata yang kini terlihat menyedihkan karena diliputi air mata. Winwin memang sengaja menunda karena melihat Kun seperti ini makin membuatnya senang. "Memohonlah padaku."

Kun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Sa... saya mohon..." Dia kembali mendesah karena sekali lagi Winwin sengaja mencium pinggangnya. "Tuan, saya mohon..." Kun tersedak lagi. " _Fuck me."_

Bisikan kecil itu membuat Winwin menyeringai. Ah...

Selanjutnya Kun benar-benar hanya mengerang tertahan, Winwin memang tampak polos dan murni tapi gerakan dan kekuatannya tak bisa diremehkan. Kepala Kun terbenam di bantal sementara bokongnya terangkat ke atas, posisi klasik favorit Winwin.

"Berbalik!" perintah Winwin setelah puas dengan 1 sesi. Kun bersusah payah menurutinya, seluruh tubuhnya sakit sekali. Matanya yang masih basah menatap Winwin balik dengan pasrah. "Bagus begitu."

Rasanya seperti di surga dan neraka sekaligus, dan Kun benar-benar terjebak di dalamnya.

.

Jangan melihat seseorang dari parasnya, hal itu sangat mencerminkan Winwin. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu polos dan kekanakan takkan membuat orang menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang paling _kinky_ di antara ketiga pemilik Kun. Sifatnya pun benar-benar-terbalik di ranjang, Winwin yang biasanya kalem dan _child-like_ akan mendominasi penuh.

Yah, itu soal sesuatu di balik wajahnya yang polos. Dan segala hal di luar wajah itu jika semua manusia di dunia hanya melihat pada jenis wajah itu saja. Ketika ia tidak berada di hadapan sebuah khalayak, ketika ia menanggalkan jasnya yang begitu gagah, dunia ternyata memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menampilkan tubuh Winwin. Winwin dan kemeja dan rompi yang membentuk pas di lekukan torso dan lengan yang sepertinya sudah sejak lama tumbuh menjadi bentuk badan pria dewasa yang ideal. Kun bukan tidak menyadari itu. Ia bukan tidak cemburu soal itu. Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu mendamba untuk disentuh beberapa bagian fisik itu?

Terkadang Winwin memanggil Kun dengan nama bunga, Lily. Bunga Lily of the valley menurutnya sangat cocok dengan Kun, tampak cantik dan kecil, keindahannya begitu mencolok di antara jenis lainnya, dan artinya. Winwin menyukai arti kelembutan dan pesona dari bunga itu, karena sejak awal Kun selalu bersikap lembut -walau kemungkinan karena dia _slave_ mereka- dan pesonanya berhasil membuat Winwin jatuh cinta.

Tapi bunga lily of the valley juga sangat beracun, bunga dan tangkainya mengandung _Convallatoxin,_ jika dikonsumsi terlalu banyak menyebabkan nafas dan detak jantung berhenti. Hal itu kembali Winwin betulkan, Kun yang tampak lemah memang membahayakan mereka bertiga terkhusus Winwin. Perlu diketahui bahwa sebagai kakak tiri Yukhei, Winwin juga ikut mewarisi sebagian kecil kekayaan keluarganya. Dia sendiri akan menikahi anak yakuza campuran Australia-Jepang itu saat berusia 25 tahun, dan sebagai calon suami yang baik berusaha untuk meminimalisir kenakalannya, bukannya malah menggerayangi anak pemimpin tertinggi kultus yang sudah Winwin musnahkan.

Kekejamannya, keangkuhan total Yukhei, dan kelicikan Jungwoo seolah jatuh ke bagian terendah saat dihadapan Kun, hasil latihan bertahun-tahun mereka tak ada artinya pada sosok lemah itu. Mereka bisa bersikap lebih lembut dan kekanakan, dan itu mengerikan karena pewaris perusahaan TOP 10 di Hongkong tak perlu hal semacam itu.

Kun bernafas teratur di sampingnya, tadi mereka memang bermain keras sehingga Kun ambruk di sesi ke-4. Winwin sendiri menggeleng kesal, ini pasti karena kemarin giliran Yukhei dan Jungwoo melakukan _threesome._ Kalau begini tadinya 2 sesi saja, tapi _salahkan Kun dan tubuhnya dan desahannya dan... intinya salahkan pesona Kun yang terlalu kuat._

Kun berjuang sedemikian rupa agar Winwin tidak menangkap konformitas dari dirinya yang ekstraordinari. Ia mengapresiasi panas yang dipancarkan tubuh Winwin.

Winwin masih sibuk menatapi Kun, rambut kecokelatannya sudah berganti dengan _dirty blonde_ dan dibanding saat pertama mereka bertemu tubuh Kun sudah jauh lebih berisi. Tapi kepribadiannya dan matanya -apalagi matanya- masih tetap sama, bibirnya makin kemerahan -bibir yang sama yang mengulum miliknya tadi, kulitnya juga lembut.

Dibelainya rambut Kun pelan. Dia pernah berpikir jika saja Kun anak dari yakuza atau cucu satu-satunya perusahaan terbesar, pasti salah satu darinya atau Yukhei akan bertunangan dengan Kun. Dengan begitu hubungan mereka takkan susah-payah ditutupi seperti ini. Walau hubungan antar lelaki masih dipandang sebelah mata, tapi jika yang melakukannya orang-orang paling berkuasa bukan masalah kan? Bisa dibayangkannya, berjalan-jalan dengan Kun saat hari cerah atau makan malam romantis. Pasti Kun akan sangat indah jika cahaya matahari menyinarinya begitu, senyum lembutnya juga akan muncul jika melihat binatang imut di kebun binatang dan teriakannya akan membahana bila menaiki _roller-coaster._

Winwin tertawa pelan, kerasukan apa dia sampai berpikiran aneh begitu?

Keberadaan Kun terlalu berharga, seperti bunga lily yang hanya muncul sekali setahun. Keindahannya yang hanya bisa disaksikan dalam waktu singkat membuat bunga ini begitu mahal dan langka, bukankah sebuah keberuntungan bila mereka bisa menyaksikan bunga itu mekar sempurna?

Keindahan eksklusif hanya untuk mereka, kecantikan yang begitu diagungkan dan begitu dijaga, kenapa Winwin jadi berharap yang tidak-tidak? Jika Kun orang biasa, dia pasti menjadi santapan visual makhluk kotor di luar sana. Walau kehidupan masa lalunya sangat kelam seperti musim dingin yang kelabu, kini dia kembali hidup dengan keelokan yang akan membuat pangling. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Digigitnya pelan leher Kun -yang membuat empu-nya mendesah, _slave_ mereka, lily-nya yang menawan akan menjadi milik mereka selamanya.

Winwin belum bisa mengidentifikasi batas akhir kegiatan menggairahkan keduanya malam ini. Yang jelas setelah semua ini berakhir, ia akan berusaha terlelap tanpa merasa perlu untuk mengucap selamat malam dimana malam itu hanya tinggal sisa-sisa.

Kun Version: Femme Fatale

Kehidupan bagai aliran sungai, kita takkan bisa melawannya dan cukup ikuti arusnya.

Mata Qian Kun menyayu, ayahnya masih sibuk menyebarkan pemikirannya yang konyol di khalayak ramai. Ini menyedihkan karena yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Di hadapan kita semua, inilah dewa penyelamat! Sentuhlah dan kita akan terbebas dari penderitaan!"

Selalu sama, siapa pun hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengorbankan siapapun termasuk keluarganya, karena sejak awal hubungan darah adalah ikatan menyesakkan yang harus ditanggung seumur hidup. Kun selalu menggunakan otaknya, pikirannya selalu berbicara untuk pergi tapi dia malah tetap bertahan. Belum saatnya, pasti jika ada kesempatan. Jika saja...

"Ayah tak pernah melarangku pergi saat dia di rumah kan?" gumam Kun sambil membuka matanya. Kegiatan laknat itu sudah selesai, Kun sudah tahu saat panggung terasa lebih lengang. "Memang harus diberi dorongan sedikit."

Kultus seperti ini, hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan kekuatan besar dari atas. Itu akan lama, dia tidak bisa menunggu selamanya dan hancur tanpa diketahui. Dialah yang harus keluar, sekarang.

.

Ralat jika Kun berpikir bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, dan dia cukup bodoh untuk mengabaikan tatapan Xi Luhan yang selalu terarah padanya. Tidak heran dia masuk ke kandang singa setelah keluar dari kandang buaya.

"Kau yang bilang ingin keluar." Senyum cantik Luhan membuat Kun muak. "Dan aku sudah mewanti-wanti, jadi jangan salahkan aku ya." Mana dia tahu, Xi Luhan memiliki usaha pelelangan manusia.

"Mau bertaruh tidak? Jika kau belum terjual sebelum aku ke Seoul, aku akan mengusahakan hal yang kau inginkan," kata Luhan sambil memajukan tubuhnya. "Siapa ya namanya... Dong Sicheng, anak tiri dari pengusaha besar Wong. Memiliki adik bernama Wong Yukhei, pernah mengikuti kebaktian sekali di kultus ayahmu untuk menambah relasi kan?"

Kun menelan ludah kasar, mengerikan memang jika di hadapanmu adalah pemilik jaringan bawah yang tersohor. Ternyata benar keluarga Xi adalah anggota Triad Clan, dan Kun salah langkah pada langkah pertama.

Luhan memertahankan senyumnya. "Tapi jika kau terjual malam ini, sepertinya aku akan mendapat uang yang lebih banyak dari biasanya," katanya disertai derai tawa yang indah namun membangkitkan emosi. "Letakkan dia pada urutan ketiga!" teriak Luhan pada staf-nya. "Mark Tuan, hari yang indah, hm?" tanya Luhan pada salah satu pria di sel yang sama dengan Kun. Mark hanya mengedipkan matanya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, kesal karena tidak dijawab. "Terserahlah, aku pergi dulu." Pria itu pun berlalu.

"Qian Kun?" Kun berjengit saat Mark membuka mulutnya, suaranya cukup berat. "Jika tak mau dibeli, berpura-puralah menjadi lemah. Goda sebanyak mungkin staf dan pikat mereka dengan seks, Luhan hanya ke sini sekali-sekali. Dia takkan menyadarinya." Kun mengangguk paham, dia balik bertanya, "Kau melakukannya juga?"

Mark menggeleng. "Aku di sini bukan untuk dijual," katanya lalu menghela nafas. Kun menatapnya bingung, lantas kenapa dia di sini? Tapi Kun menahan lidahnya, karena Mark pasti takkan mau menjawabnya.

.

Memang gila, tapi saran Mark benar-benar dia lakukan. Walau terpaksa dia harus disentuh lagi oleh tangan-tangan kotor itu, menjijikkan tapi dia tahu tak bisa melawan. Di hari dia -harusnya- dijual, dia malah ditindih manajer tempat itu. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil bertahan, dan dia mendapat info darinya bahwa paling lambat Luhan akan ke Seoul 3-5 bulan lagi.

Entah minggu ke berapa, seorang pria datang ke sel-nya. Badannya cukup kekar dan parasnya tenang dan tampan. "Mark!" panggilnya. Mark yang menatapnya takut, mau tak mau mendekati pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum dan berkata, "1 bulan yang panjang. Apa kau sudah belajar?"

Anggukan Mark membuat senyum pria itu melebar. "Bagus. Karena jika tidak, aku yang akan mengajarkan padamu," katanya dengan ketenangan mencekam. Pria itu menengok ke arah manajer. "Buka sel ini!" perintahnya.

Mark yang bebas langsung memeluk pria itu, sementara pria itu membalasnya sambil mencium telinga Mark. "Bagus begitu, kucing pintar," lirihnya yang ditangkap Kun. Kun tidak berani menatap mereka, dia kembali menatap lantai dengan menyedihkan. Menyelundupkan ekspresi dari probabilitas kilau kecokelatan yang bisa ia temukan dari manik mata milik siapapun di antara keduanya. Ada apa antara mereka berdua? Kun jadi bingung sendiri.

Namun apapun yang ia yakini di otaknya, memaksanya untuk bergumam, "Kau tahu? Aku merasa iri padamu." Ia mengulum senyum miris dan mengekang tangis di saat bersamaan. Kristal bening hanya menjadi serpihan di permukaan mata, sengaja bertahan untuk tidak jatuh. Resonansi di suaranya yang selembut susu tidak terganggu, sama sekali tidak ada isakan mengusik gumaman itu.

Mark yang pandai soal menenangkan tangis seseorang seharusnya bukanlah alasan bagi Kun untuk tetap bertahan pada posisinya saat ini. Hanya saja, ia yakin bahwa Mark sekarang benar-benar tidak akan bisa melakukannya mulai saat ini. Dan Mark tidak memprotes hal itu.

Ia paham, Kun berada di dalam keadaan dimana ia menjadi nol besar dalam berekspresi secara manusiawi.

"Ayo kita pergi, kau tidak cocok berada di tempat seperti ini."

Dan begitu saja mereka berlalu, walau Kun tersentak saat Mark tiba-tiba meliriknya aneh. Apa Mark tadi mengasihaninya atau...

"Buka mulutmu! Makanan sudah siap!"

Merendahkannya?

Yang jelas jika jawaban dari tanda tanya Kun adalah pilihan yang pertama, maka ia akan memberi Mark nilai C- untuk usahanya bersimpati.

Kun nyaris tersedak saat lelehan entah-apa-itu menuruni tenggorokannya. Setelah terhuyung, dia kembali terduduk. "Anak dari keluarga menjijikkan itu, keluarga Tuan," desis seorang wanita di sel sebelahnya. "Tidak disangka diterima lagi, hanya karena wajah dan tubuhnya. Dia bukan apa-apa." Lalu wanita itu menyumpah. Kun sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya, wanita hanya wajahnya saja menarik, tapi isinya tidak ada.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Mark kembali muncul di hadapannya dengan penampilan jauh lebih menarik. Jas itu agak kebesaran di tubuhnya yang tetap kurus, walau begitu rambutnya disemir merah dan dia sangat serasi dengan pria yang sama dengan yang membebaskannya.

"Aku mengambil-alih tempat ini, kau tahu?" Kun mengangguk, manajer itu memberitahunya kemarin. "Soal kedua orang itu, mereka akan datang hari ini. Dengan asisten mereka kurasa?"

Mata Kun seperti dipenuhi kebahagiaan mendengarnya. "Padahal Luhan ingin sekali menjualmu ke rumah bordil," kata pria di samping Mark. "Oh ya, aku Jackson Wang. Sepertinya Mark sayang padamu, dia jarang berkata sebanyak itu." Mark hanya menatapnya bingung dan kesal. "Tapi mungkin Mark sayang padamu karena kalian -dan Xi Luhan- itu sama saja."

Kun dan Mark menatap Jackson dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kalian sama-sama femme fatale."

.

Qian Kun bukan pemilik kepribadian kuat ataupun lemah, dia biasa saja. Jika keberaniannya muncul karena terdesak, maka ketakutannya muncul karena alamiah. Tapi hal itu bagus karena Winwin memilihnya, dan kedua orang yang lain tak keberatan dengan itu.

Soal Jungwoo, dia ingat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya dan hampir tertukar saat mereka akan pulang. Kun cukup menyukainya juga, walau tak sebesar Winwin dan Yukhei.

Yang pertama -di antara mereka bertiga- yang menyentuh Kun malam itu adalah Winwin, dilanjutkan Jungwoo dan terakhir Yukhei. Hari pertama dia di mansion keluarga Yukhei sudah diwarnai desahan dan tamparan, karena ketiganya menyukai BDSM. Di saat mulut dan bokongnya dipenuhi milik Winwin dan Jungwoo, Yukhei malah menciumi lehernya, dan Kun bersumpah dia nyaris-nyaris pingsan saat semuanya berakhir.

Ketiga pria kuat melakukan seks dengan seorang pria kecil dan lemah, tapi daya tahan tubuh Kun termasuk kuat kata Yukhei.

Selanjutnya adalah dia kembali membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah lagi. Kun heran karena baik di tempat ayahnya, di tempat pelelangan, maupun di rumah ini hanya tubuhnyalah yang membuatnya hidup.

Tapi Kun memang tidak selalu melayani mereka bertiga -yang sekarang adalah tuannya- dalam hal seks, kebanyakan Yukhei suka memeluknya saat lelah, Jungwoo suka dimanjakan sementara Winwin suka didengarkan. Itu tidak lazim tapi tidak sulit juga, Kun sanggup melakukannya.

Hari minggu biasanya dipilih saat mereka benar-benar ingin perhatian Kun secara merata, mereka biasanya bermain _video game_ , menonton film atau sekedar bercengkerama. Untuk pertama kalinya Kun merasa benar-benar bahagia, tapi dia mendengar bahwa Winwin dan Yukhei akan menikah, Jungwoo juga memiliki kekasih yang cantik...

Tidak, walau dia hanya _slave_ mereka, mereka tak boleh meninggalkannya.

Selama beberapa hari, _mood_ Kun benar-benar buruk. Jungwoo sendiri bertanya berkali-kali padanya, namun Kun hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'saya hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh' lalu berkelit dengan berbagai cara.

Nyaris di setiap mimpi di dalam malam-malamnya, ia memimpikan sekelebat bayangan para tuannya. Mereka muncul selalu sama. Hanya persona kabur tanpa lengkung senyum di bibir. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan tafsirnya. Namun ia tidak pernah memiliki gairah untuk benar-benar menerka.

Gairahnya telah habis dimakan perkara pelik lain yang lebih nyata di depan mata.

Sebenarnya ia sempat bimbang. Berpikir: _apakah sebaiknya aku ceritakan saja perihal ini pada mereka?_ Namun pada akhirnya ia merasa pemikiran itu terdengar begitu konyol bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan usai bermufakat internal, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan.

Tapi pada saat yang sama, dia mendengar pernikahan Winwin ditunda, Jungwoo putus dengan kekasihnya sementara Yukhei ingin mengganti tunangannya. Kun yang mendengar kabar bertubi-tubi heran, mengapa? Apa alasannya?

Lalu Kun sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Jackson padanya mungkin benar, dialah femme fatale, penyebab kabar buruk bagi wanita-wanita itu. Karena dirinya, ketiga tuannya tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan asli mereka dengan lancar. Karena dirinya pula, ketiga tuan itu selalu berada di rumah pribadi Yukhei yang pengamanannya paling tinggi.

Lalu seutas senyum tersungging manis di bibirnya, jadi dia berhasil memikat hati ketiga tuannya. Kemudian dia kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, dengan sebuah keyakinan yang menguatkan.

Dia tetaplah seorang Qian Kun yang lemah lembut, pengertian dan penurut pada ketiga tuannya, tapi sebuah _mindset_ membuatnya menjadi licik.

Ketiga tuannya adalah miliknya. Dengan kepribadian ataupun tubuhnya, akan diikatnya kuat mereka supaya tetap berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

Fin

Hai para pembaca yang budiman, Panda is back~

Kali ini Panda membuat ff atas req kalisa -dan sesuai janji, Panda tunggu responmu- dengan beta reader keren ka Anna -yang membuat ff keren ini semakin keren XD- Terima kasih telah membuat Panda memeras otak dengan menulis ff ini.

Panda benar-benar tertantang membuat ff 4some -walau hasilnya jelek-, dan kenapa tokohnya harus mereka? Karena Panda sayang trio smrookies, dan Winkun XD. Latar ff ini di hongkong dan pembicaraan mereka murni memakai bahasa mandarin lho. Latar yang sama juga membuat Panda memasukkan Markson sebagai cameo, sekedar curhat aja Panda lagi cinta mati sama Markson.

Btw, Panda merasa aneh karena nama keluarga Mark GOT7. Mark Tuan, karena ff ini Panda usahakan memakai bahasa Indonesia jadi nanti dipanggil tuan Mark dong? Hm tapi yasudahlah(?)

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini, jangan lupa review-nya ya XD -like dan follow juga diapresiasi-


End file.
